Helmholtzium
| saurian_name = Xocmxeckjaim (Xm) /'zok•mē•kshām/ | systematic_name = Unseptnilium (Usn) /'ün•sept•nil•ē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = family ( s) | series = Kirchoffide series | coordinate = 8 | above_element = | left_element = Joulium | right_element = Bunsenine | particles = 665 | atomic_mass = 499.1464 , 828.8520 yg | atomic_radius = 141 , 1.41 | covalent_radius = 135 pm, 1.35 Å | vander_waals = 187 pm, 1.87 Å | nucleons = 495 (170 }}, 325 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.91 | nuclear_radius = 9.45 | half-life = 12.508 ms | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 170-9-26 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p 9s 9p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 18, 6, 4 | oxistates = +2, +4, +6, +8 (an ) | electronegativity = 2.33 | ion_energy = 896.2 , 9.288 | electron_affinity = 154.2 kJ/mol, 1.598 eV | molar_mass = 499.146 / | molar_volume = 29.441 cm /mol | density = 16.954 }} | atom_density = 1.21 g 2.05 cm | atom_separation = 366 pm, 3.66 Å | speed_sound = 10687 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Black | phase = Solid | melting_point = 672.23 , 1210.01 399.08 , 750.34 | boiling_point = 1331.56 K, 2396.80°R 1058.41°C, 1937.13°F | liquid_range = 659.33 , 1186.79 | liquid_ratio = 1.98 | triple_point = 672.27 K, 1210.08°R 399.12°C, 750.41°F @ 66.154 , 0.49619 | critical_point = 2170.90 K, 3907.62°R 1897.75°C, 3447.95°F @ 9.4147 , 92.917 | heat_fusion = 7.270 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 124.117 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05019 /(g• ), 0.09034 J/(g• ) 25.052 /(mol• ), 45.093 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 1.29 Absolute: 4.32 | atom_abund = 6.79 |below_element = Kummerium}} Helmholtzium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Hm and 170. Helmholtzium was named in honor of (1821–1894), who worked on the . This element is known in the scientific literature as unseptnilium (Usn), - , or simply element 170. Helmholtzium is the heaviest and is the fourth member of the kirchoffide series, placing this element at 8p coordinate on the periodic table. Atomic properties After filling first four electrons in the ninth shell, there are two filling in the eighth shell in the 8p orbital. Helmholtzium contains 170 s overall in 26 surrounding the , where it contains almost all of atom's mass and where most of the reside. The nucleus contains 495 particles –– 170 s and 325 s. Helmholtzium atom masses 499.15 , with 99.98% of it is concentrated in its nucleus. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , helmholtzium has no s. The longest-lived is Hm with a of 12.5 milliseconds. It undergoes , splitting into three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the example. : Hm → + + + 77 n As with other elements, helmholtzium has s, which are excited states of isotopes. The most stable is Hm with a half-life of 470 milliseconds, while the second most stable is Hm with a half-life of 334 milliseconds. Chemical properties and compounds Helmholtzium is assumed to behave chemically like and , but because its electron configuration is unique relative to lighter cogeners due to , it may not behave like lighter cogeners. Though based on its and first , helmholtzium would behave chemically like family members and , and this element would be placed between Se and Te in the . The two electrons in the 8p orbital and four in the ninth shell participitate well in bonding and its most common oxidation state is +6 ( ), with +2 ( ), +4 ( ), and +8 ( ) being less common. However, when dissolving, it most commonly forms +2 ions (colorless), followed by +4 (pink), +6 (peach), then +8 (maroon). This element can involve in complex anions, such as HmF , HmO , HmH , HmS , and HmCl . Helmholtzium would slowly react with to form helmholtzium hexafluoride (HmF ), reacts with to form helmholtzium hexachloride (HmCl ), to form helmholtzium tetrabromide (HmBr ), and to form helmholtzium tetraiodide (HmI ). Because there are different oxistates, it can form different species of corresponding halides, like HmF , HmF , HmCl , HmCl , HmBr , and HmI . An extremely strong base helmholtzium hydroxide (Hm(OH) ) forms when molten helmholtzium reacts with , helmholtzium oxide (HmO ) is also formed as a byproduct. The byproduct then reacts with steam to form the most common oxide HmO like the equations. :2 Hm + 2 H O + O → Hm(OH) + HmO + H :HmO + H O → HmO + H Helmholtzium can form compounds besides oxides, hydroxide, and halides. Helmholtzium hexahydride (HmH ) is a colorless gas that has a tar-like smell with a condensation point of −20°C and solidifying at −38°C. Helmholtzium disulfide (HmS ) and trisulfide (HmS ) are both light brown powder, though at a little different hues between the two with HmS being slightly darker. Helmholtzium dinitride (HmN ) is a lemon yellow powder. Helmholtzium can even form many species of borides, like HmB , HmB , and even HmB . This black substance can form s, called organohelmholtzium. An example is tetraethylhelmholtzium ((C H ) Hm), as well as simpler diethylhelmholtzium ((C H ) Hm). Physical properties Helmholtzium is a soft, brittle black metal that melts to a black, -like liquid. But first it got to be heated to 399°C and needs to absorb 7.27 kJ/mol of energy in order to become a liquid. Formation of dark gray vapor would require lot more energy, at 124.12 kJ/mol and be heated even more to 1058°C in order for its to equal ambient pressure. If we decrease the ambient pressure, the boiling point would decrease until it reaches the melting point. This point is called the . For helmholtzium, it is almost identical to its melting point in temperature but at a pressure of 66.15 , just the atmospheric pressure on Earth at sea level and the atmospheric pressure on Mars. In the solid form, there are two s: black powder and black crystals. The crystalline form has a base-centered . Helmholtzium's density is approaching 17 g/cm and sound travels through it quite fast, approaching 10700 m/s, nearly three times faster than average speed for an element. Allotropes Helmholtzium has couple of allotropes. A black amorphous solid forms upon quick solidifcation, while slow solidification can allow black crystals to form. Not all helmholtzium are black, purple helmholtzium also exists as crystalline solid, amorphous solid, or even a liquid. Occurrence It is almost certain that helmholtzium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. In the universe, only advanced technological civilizations can produce this element, but barely because it requires so much energy to produce this element, thus it is so unstable. An estimated abundance of helmholtzium in the universe by mass is 1.29 , which amounts to 4.32 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of helmholtzium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Hm. : + + + 80 n → Hm : + + 68 n → Hm Category:Kirchoffides